She has the boy wonder in the palm of her hand
by Elaina96
Summary: He said it, he finally said it. She didn't ask him, or provoke him. He said it on his own free will. And she knew he meant it, for she could see the truth and honesty in his eyes. He said it, and meant it, because she needed to know he felt the same way about her that she did for him. RobStar-Oneshot


She has the boy wonder in the palm of her hand.

"I love you, Star."

He said it, he finally said it. She didn't ask him, or provoke him. He said it on his own free will. And she knew he meant it, for she could see the truth and honesty in his eyes. He said it, and meant it, because she needed to know he felt the same way about her that she did for him. And he also knew in their line of work that anything could happen, this wonderful moment could be taken away in a second. So he told her on this magnificently wonderful day how he truly felt about her.

"You're my flying Star." He said shyly with a smile.

She looked up and met his blue eyes and smiled, almost holding back tears of joy before giddily leaning forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him repeatedly. But the long, sweet rapid kisses slowly stopped and turned into long deep, lingering ones.

He found his hands slowly falling down the curves of her sides and resting at her hips as her arms tightened around him. She felt him back up as they leaned against a high bench, and before long he suddenly gripped her sides, causing her to 'Eep,' as he picked her up and perched her onto the edge of the high bench.

She smiled against his lips as she wrapped her long legs around his hips and slowly tightened her arms around his neck, letting her fingers go through his slick hair. She then let her hands relax and slowly glide down off his shoulders and across his lean chest as he let his lips trail small kisses off hers and down her neck. He tenderly kissed the soft skin of her neck, loving the feel of her soft skin as she let her hand grip his shirt and tighten the fabric between her fingers.

He trailed his finger tips over her slender body, sending shivers up her spine and spilling a moan from her lips as he kissed her deeper in her neck.

"Star?..." He suddenly spoke, slowly pulling the straps of her top down to get a better angle at her neckline. "Star, we shouldn't be doing this here, I mean we're in public…" He said with no sign of stopping.

She gripped him tighter. "Do you wish to stop?" She asked, knowing very well his answer.

He hovered over her neck, his light butterfly kisses stopping briefly. "Not Really."

Good, cause she didn't want to stop. X'Hal, she wanted him. He was intoxicating. She felt as if she was unraveling in his hands, in the best way. She wanted this bad. She wanted him bad. But not now, not here. They couldn't go all the way. No matter how much she wanted to. But that wasn't going to stop her from having a little fun…

Without hesitating she let her hand glide down his chest, lingering around his waist before she gripped his belt buckle firmly. She playfully pulled at it till she slowly let her hand fall and rest on him through his pants. He flinched and tensed at the movement and gasped against her mouth letting out a groan as he couldn't help but lean into her; body rubbing against hers.

"Star!"

'What is she doing?'

She gripped him firmly earning a throaty grunt before moving up and grabbing his belt once more before slowly undoing it. He shivered as she fingered the hem of his jeans and a smile crept on her lips as she undid the button and lowered the zipper. And he gasped again.

"Star, w-we're in public!" He protested.

"Shush, no one ever comes here." She reassured him as she slowly slid her soft hand down his pants past the waistband of his boxer shorts.

What was he to do now? He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. He just stood there stunned, till she whispered "breath." seductively in his ear.

He let out a deep breath followed by many others as she smiled and moved her hand. He gripped her body greedily and let his fingers dig into her hips as his breathing became heavy. She couldn't help but love the reaction she was getting from him. It made her feel powerful and amazing to be able to get such a response from him.

He was in the palm of her hand, literally…

He buried his face into her shoulder, softly biting down on her, trying not to make a sound. Till he managed to grunt and mumble, "Star…"

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"Star, Kory, if you don't stop then, then something's going to happen." He told her desperately.

She smirked. "So let it happen." Was he really trying not to do the thing she was working so hard to accomplish?

It wasn't long after that before he grunted and tensed up, gripping her hips tight and biting down hard on her shoulder before relaxing and breathing more steadily.

She smiled and rubbed his back with her other hand.

He pulled away from her shoulder and kissed her before leaning back and looking at her. He was still trying to get control over his breathing as he looked at her pretty face. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

"I wanted to." She said simply with a smile.

"But you didn't have to."

"I know."

He backed away, adjusting himself and zipping up his jeans. He was still a little stunned at what just happened.

They just did that, and in public. Wow.

He ran a hand through his hair before turning back to face her. She was still smiling, perched on the edge of the bench. He couldn't help but smile back at her as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"Sorry about your hand."

She smirked."Sorry about your pants."

"So… maybe later I could return the favor." He offered seductively.

She pushed him back lightly before hopping down off the high bench and smiled sweetly. "Maybe..."

He watched her continue to walk away, admiring the way her hips swayed with every step, and he couldn't help but smile adoringly at her. God he loved that woman.


End file.
